freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Thames Outpost
]] Thames Outpost is populated almost exclusively by Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing (BMM) staff and workers. The Bretonia Armed Forces also keeps a small presence aboard in an effort to maintain a measure of security in the face of possible raids by pirates or criminal groups such as the Mollys. While the outpost itself has little strategic importance, it does have a significant amount of valuable resources that are constantly transferred between storage bays and transports. Infocard *LOCATION: New London system *OWNER: BMM *CLASS: Edmunds *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 250 Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *Food Rations - $38 *H-Fuel - $348 *Mining Machinery - $450 *Oxygen - $6 *Water - $18 Guns For Sale *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Starbeam *Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret *Starbeam Turret Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile - Class 1 *Javelin Missile - Class 1 *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Sweeper Missile - Class 3 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 Shields For Sale *Armet Fr. Shield *Armet L.F. Shield *Armet H.F. Shield *Adv. Armet Fr. Shield *Adv. Armet L.F. Shield *Adv. Armet H.F. Shield *Cuisse Fr. Shield *Cuisse L.F. Shield *Cuisse H.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Seeker Mine *Wardog Mine *Razor Mine News BMM EXECUTIVE MEETS VIOLENT END: THAMES -- Quincy Pierce, Executive Vice President of Labor Relations for BMM and father of two, was found dead on Thursday. Molly assassins penetrated security at Thames Outpost late Wednesday night and made their way to Pierce's office. The VP was often known to work late, and the Mollys used tis information to strike. They killed him with a blow to the head by a pick axe that was left in the office. The murderers also left some fools gold, the Mollys' infamous and gruesome calling card, in the executive's pocket. Rumors Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing "BMM and Bowex have had a long and profitable relationship stretching back over 500 years. You should never listen to what Gateway, IMG, or ALG tell you. They are young, poorly run organizations that will not be there for you in the long haul." "BMM has operations throughout Bretonia and the adjoining Border Worlds. We run the Stokes Smelter and LD-14 MOX processing plants in Leeds, the Birmingham Polymer production plant in Manchester, and mineral extraction facilities in Dublin, Omega-3, and Tau-23." "IMG is a motley collection of unemployed New London mines, former BMM malcontents, and hordes of Daumann and Kruger Rheinlanders. They have no business operating as a legal entity within the boundaries of Bretonia. There is little we can do in the Border Worlds, unfortunately." "Thames is company headquarters for all of our operations across Sirius. Supply runs from New London bring in Food, Oxygen, Water, and H-Fuel. We then transfer them for special shipment to the Graves Survey & Mining base in Dublin." "The Gaians have recently begun raiding the Stokes and Birmingham plants, apparently because they believe we are guilty of producing gases subsequently used in terraforming operations. In my opinion, this guilt by association is not constructive and further alienates their cause from the common man in Bretonia." "The LD-14 has begun reprocessing Toxic Waste in an effort by BMM to show the Bretonian people that we are committed to operating in a more environmentally sensitive fashion in the Leeds system than in the past." "The Mollys have been a challenge for BMM ever since the revolt on Graves Station in 752, in which they mercilessly executed the chief of base operations, Sir Edmund Graves, and several of his senior lieutenants. They fantasized of Dublin being their own country. We asked for assistance from the Bretonia Armed Forces at the time and have been engaged in a war of attrition ever since." "The Tau-23 foray was a mistake. We have expended most of our company's financial reserves, all to satisfy the egos of senior management. Those guys refused to recognize the true costs of opening up new systems in outer Border Worlds where the criminal element has the upper hand. We could've just bought our Niobium from the IMG, and been done with it." "We use the outpost as a distribution for Leeds-produced Mining Machinery, which is then shipped to our bases in Omega-3, Manchester, and Dublin." REP HACKS AVAILABLE: Bretonia Police, Planetform, Bounty Hunters Guild, Category:Bases Category:Bretonia Systems